


Do we die in real life?

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Do we die in real life?

It may be small - decked out in pink, of all things, a fucking charm dangling from the hilt and bumping against his jaw - but Jack's seen Hana put her blaster to work at the training range and knows better than to think it's harmless. He knows better than to think any of this is harmless, but what's he going to say with a gun to his head and his mouth already otherwise occupied?

Hana's laughing as he mouths at her, her hips moving with his jaw, grasp on both the gun and the nape of his neck deceptively relaxed. She still thinks this is a game. Jack shudders, licking at her with unearned enthusiasm. He hates himself for letting this happen. He's certainly not about to admit that he's getting off on this, tiny pink gun pressed unforgivingly to his temple.

"This really could be one for the highlight reel," she teases, one heel digging into the middle of his back as she arches. She wouldn't - but Jack still tenses, that panic response of 'what will people think' from a life in the limelight far too thoroughly engrained, the memory of coming to blows with Gabriel - fuck, Gabriel - over his relationship with Jesse McCree -

"Re-lax," Hana scolds him, before Jack can take the masochistic urge to something decidedly less sexy. She tightens her grip on the pistol, reminding Jack that he has so much more to fear, that she's in control here, that he wants her to prove it's all still a game as desperately as he needs it not to be.

"If you pull the trigger," Jack gasps, breaking again to lick the saliva and juices from the curls that fall back into place in an instant, unable to get enough no matter how much he protests -

"What is real life anyway?" she cuts him off. "This is a much better game."


End file.
